Star Wars
Star Wars (SW) omfatter, utover seks filmer, også dataspill, fanfiksjon, m.m. Selve Star Wars-sagaen og -miljøet er grunnlagt av filmskaperen George Lucas, men fenomenet er så utbredt at mange fans og forfattere på egen hånd har utvidet dette i form av noveller, hjemmelagde filmklipp m.m. Filmene av Lucas finnes i følgende seks episoder: * Star Wars Episode I: Den skjulte trussel (The Phantom Menace) * Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper (Attack of the Clones) * Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn (Revenge of the Sith) * Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp (A New Hope) * Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake (The Empire Strikes Back) (regi: Irvin Kershner) * Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake (Return of the Jedi) (regi: Richard Marquand) George Lucas planla opprinnelig ni filmer, men om de siste tre noensinne blir laget vites ennå ikke. Selv har Lucas avvist at han vil produsere flere. Dessuten finnes også tegnefilmen Clone Wars, som handler om begivenhetene mellom episodene 2 og 3. Videre foreligger det også planer om å produsere en TV-serie med oppstart i 2007. I tillegg til filmer har det blitt laget utallige leker, bøker, tegneserier, brettspill og dataspill om Star Wars. Forbes Magazine har estimert totalinntektene fra alle Star Wars-relaterte produkter til nesten 20 milliarder amerikanske dollar, dette gjør det til den mest lønnsomme filmkonsesjonen noen sinne. Miljøet Filmene er ikke fastsatt i tid, og det eneste hintet en får til hvilken tid filmene finner sted i er åpningslinja, fra alle filmene: «A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...», eller som i den norske oversettelsen: «For lenge siden, i en galakse langt, langt borte». Men om dette skal tolkest som at filmene faktisk finner sted for lenge, lenge siden eller om det er en allusjon til den klassiske åpningslinjen i eventyr, «Det var en gong, i et land langt, langt borte ...» er usikkert. Fra filmselskapet har man ikke fått noen ytterligere informasjon. Selve handlingen utspiller seg over mer enn 25.000 år, men selve filmene utspiller seg over bare to generasjoner. Filmene er heller ikke fastsatt i sted. Handlinger utspiller seg innenfor en galakse. I Star Wars-universet er det bare en rase, Yuuzhan Vongene, som kommer fra en annen galakse (disse finnes bare i bokserien New Jedi Order). Det som kan bli sagt om filmane er at episode IV, V og VI viser et møkkete og nedslitt miljø, noe som er atypisk for science fictionfilmer. I intervju har George Lucas fortalt at de smurte nye rekvisiter med gjørme og møkk for å få de til å se utslitte ut, noe som han skildret som «a used future» (en brukt fremtid). Det kan spekulerest i om at Lucas ble inspirert av Sergio Leone, som i 1960-år gjorde mye det samme i Westernsjangeren. De tre nye filmene er satt i et rent, elegant og futuristisk miljø, mer i tråd med hovedparten av science fiction-filmer. Filmene thumb|250px|Et utvalg av Star Wars-filmene i forskjellige utgaver Den første filmen ble opprinnelig bare kalt Star Wars uten episodenummer, men i etterkant har den fått den utvidede tittelen Star Wars: Episode IV - Et nytt håp. Filmen har en individuell historie, selv om Lucas alltid har ment at filmen er en del av et større verk. Da populæriteten for Star Wars-universet økte, ble episodenummeret tilført, og de etterfølgende filmene Star Wars: Episode V – Imperiet slår tilbake (1980) og Star Wars: Episode VI – Jediridderen vender tilbake (1983) ble laget. Disse tre filmene utgjør til sammen det vi kjenner som den «originale trilogien». Etter mange års pause startet Lucas opp med «forløpertrilogien» Star Wars: Episode I – Den skjulte trussel (1999), Star Wars: Episode II – Klonene angriper (2002) og Star Wars: Episode III – Sithene tar hevn (2005). Musikken Musikken til alle de seks Star Wars-filmene ble komponert av John Williams. Hovedtemaet, spilt under åpningsteksten, er et av de mest berømte og lettgjenkjennelige filmtemaene gjennom tidene, på lik linje med Haisommer, Jurassic Park og Indiana Jones-temaet, som også er komponert av John Williams. Eksterne lenker *Offisiell hjemmeside *Star Wars-guiden en:Star Wars pl:Gwiezdne wojny Kategori:Star Wars Kategori:Amerikanske filmer